deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Recludam
What happened? Didn't this wiki use to have content and a design? Alborghetti (talk) 01:16, May 15, 2018 (UTC) New Admin Hi Recludam, since you are an Admin and Bureaucrat of the Death Stranding wikia and you are not very active, I would like to propose myself as an additional Administrator if it's all right for you. Let me know!Elpeppo87 (talk) 15:02, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : Done. :) Recludam (talk) 02:40, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! ;) Elpeppo87 (talk) 08:35, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Copypaste Content!? Hi Recludam, thank you for your recent activity but you are simply copying material, which you have written to what I have seen, from the Death Stranding Gamepedia. Now, pages like Bridges, United Cities of America, Fragile Express are superfluous at the moment, whe have very little information, not to mention how on the page of Cryptobiote you have identified Leà's character as Unidentified Fragile Express woman instead of Unnamed Woman 01 as in the rest of the pages. I will try to delete the pages and I would be grateful in the future to contact me before taking such actions...Death Strandong Fandom is NOT Death Stranding Gamepedia. See you soon!Elpeppo87 (talk) 10:54, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :I am moving content – nearly all of which I have written – back to Fandom because, a few months ago, Fandom purchased Gamepedia and now owns rights to both wikis and their content (see here). After discussing the matter with a Gamepedia/Fandom staffer, I have decided that the proper course of action is to merge the two wikis in advance (which was likely an inevitability anyhow); having two Fandom-owned wikis and dividing traffic and content between the two is simply senseless. :There's nothing superfluous about confirmed content, no matter how sparse. It may be a stub, but that happens on wikis and such topics are to be expanded in due time, not completely omitted. Recludam (talk) 11:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Ok, so please just follow the current Fandom line and formatting, add what you think is appropriate in the appropriate sections of the pages and if you need to create something check first the Wanted Pages, so you keep everything in order!Elpeppo87 (talk) 11:54, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Good work! Hi Recludam, I'm sorry to write this but since after you having blocked me for days, I find myself no longer an admin, after having restarted little by little this wikia, I can not do it. I consider myself a person with whom you can reason although I also have my defects, if my way of doing while you are "moving" contents from Gamepedia, for me in very bad way, bother you I'm sorry, but you could have contact me by messages, talk page or live chat and instead you preferred to block me. You did not take me into consideration on the Fandom/Gamepedia issue, yet I was active eh...staying in the game's theme you preferred metaphorically use the "stick" insteand of the "rope"! This might be my last activity on this wikia so, good work!Elpeppo87 (talk) 15:38, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :You're mischaracterizing the situation. You were blocked and demoted for continuously reverting a corrective revision without explanation: (1) the height and weight you had listed were unsourced/speculative, to my knowledge (seemingly based only on Troy's measurements); (2) the pharaoh/nemes point, while I agree with it, was a subjective analysis that should be omitted until supported from an official source; (3) the empty "History" and "Death Stranding" sections were pointless; (4) both the newer introductory and concept art gallery images were clearly better in quality and filenaming than the previous ones; (5) the infobox formatting you've become accustomed to from Deus Ex Wiki is truly a horrible, cluttered mess. :I did jump the gun and should have consulted you upfront about merging the two wikis' contents. I'm an impatient guy, and had no idea you'd be so nasty about the merge (my mistake for assuming), but that's not why you were blocked. The 3-day block was heavy-handed, I can admit, but you gave me a reason and indeed have defects of your own. Instances like this are why I imagine Kojima still permitted the use of "sticks" in Death Stranding. :If you really like Death Stranding and want to help build the best Death Stranding wiki, this little run-in would be a silly reason to up and quit now. Should you decide to stay, I would be willing to smoke the peace pipe and re-enable admin rights for you, if you'd like. If not, then goodbye. Recludam (talk) 04:45, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi Recludam, my attachment to Death Stranding and Kojima-san can not be denied, I have the Metal Gear wikia as my favorite...if you make sure that future decisions (template, infobox, formatting of pages, etc.) will be discussed properly, I would like to go back to being an editor, otherwise I prefer to remain a simple user. With regard!Elpeppo87 (talk) 10:40, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Administrator request Hey there, Recludam! I'm NinjaFatGuy, typically an administrator over at The Last of Us Wiki and the w:c:Titanfall Wiki, and I was wondering if you would like my help with the wiki? I'm skilled with coding, designing, and template creation and starting to pick more up on maintaining files and pages. I've been keeping up on Death Stranding since it was first announced, with Metal Gear being one of my favorite series, so I'm looking forward to this game. Considering that Death Stranding hasn't been released yet, we're only getting closer to the release date which is going to increase the wiki's popularity, so another hand in making sure everything is accounted for sure would help. Let me know what you think, and thanks for any consideration! Cheers, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 05:33, May 27, 2019 (UTC). :Hey, just wanted to check up and make sure you noticed my message? Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 19:33, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi, NinjaFatGuy, sorry for the late reply; been busy IRL and on-wiki, and didn't want to rush my reply. Sure, the wiki could use your help! I've enabled admin rights for you, as you seem to know your stuff, and how to keep a wiki clean and in order. I would ask that you please avoid significantly altering the CSS of the wiki, though, given that styling appears to be something of a forte of yours. The design is intentionally rather simplistic. ::Also, don't worry about the filespace (with and all). It's a bit disjointed atm, due to me trying one too many parameter displays, but I'll be fixing it soon. ::Welcome aboard, and thanks for all of your help thus far! ::PS: IDK if you're editing in visual mode or if it's just a source mode preference of yours, but it seems your edits are removing newlines after closing template brackets, such as with (see [https://deathstranding.fandom.com/index.php?title=Trance_connection&diff=2604&oldid=2393 here]) and (see [https://deathstranding.fandom.com/wiki/Troy_Baker?diff=2631&oldid=2172 here]). Please don't do that; it's a readability strain, and if you look around, you'll see that putting a newline after closing brackets, when article text follows or otherwise, is actually much more commonplace on most well-managed wikis. Just making known something that's done differently here than what you're maybe used to. Recludam (talk) 21:41, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for granting me the rights, I'll do what I can to help the wiki out! As for the CSS, I have no plans on changing it (I actually like the simplistic design of the wiki, it's oddly fitting). As for the line breaks, my apologies, it's a habit that, for some reason, I've developed when source editing, but thanks for the nod. Cheers, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:05, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Death Stranding stream 5/29 Hi Recludam, I'm part of the Content Team here at Fandom. Today is a big day for Death Stranding, as I'm sure you know, and I'll be poking around here throughout the day helping to fill in all the little bits that might come from the livestream (https://www.twitch.tv/playstation). Please let me know if there's anything in particular with which I might be able to help! Fusilli Zaitsev (talk) 14:14, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Cool beans, thanks for arriving to help out! Recludam (talk) 14:42, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Equipment Hi Recludam, I just wanted to ask about the Equipment page. Although its given the non-specific title of 'Equipment' it seems to include only the equipment used by Sam. Would I or others be able to add more general equipment to it, used by all characters in the world rather than just by Sam? if ive misunderstood something here then my apologies. Wedmur (talk) 10:05, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, Wedmur, for now, the Equipment page is somewhat specific to gameplay-crucial gadgets and such actively used by Sam to help him traverse the world. Other more passive gadgets and such are currently included in the footer navbox. Much is subject to change in time, though, as we come to sort things out. Recludam (talk) 17:22, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Die-Hardman Hello Recludam, it's Verytallfox. I wanted to ask if you would be willing to make an edit to the home page. It isn't big or anything. It has to do with the Characters portal. The character "Die-Hardman" is missing from there, and he is also one of the core characters in the game. Since you have the authority, would you be willing to throw him in there? Sorry to bother you about this, it's just a little something that I believe the wiki should have on it before the official release of the game. Anyways, have a nice rest of your day (or night)! Verytallfox (talk) 14:38, June 2, 2019 (UTC) :✔ Done! Thanks for catching that. Recludam (talk) 19:38, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Verytallfox (talk) 19:42, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Character Infobox? Hi, I notice that there are two infobox for characters: Character Infobox and Infobox Character. I would suggest using only one and cancel the other.Elpeppo87 (talk) 16:01, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, someone added an infobox that doesn't follow the established naming convention. I agree with your suggestion; "Infobox character" over "Character infobox". Recludam (talk) 22:32, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Good, thank you for following my suggestion. I would like to modify the template by adding some info and dividing it into sections like: Biographical Information, Physical Information and Real Life Information. So we'll be ready for when the game comes out! Elpeppo87 (talk) 09:33, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi Recludam, I can't edit the template, maybe because of my simple user permissions, but maybe you can do it . I wanted to set the infobox like this: : Biographical Information : Other names, Nationality, Born, Died, Age. : Physical Information : Gender, Eye color, Hair color, Ethnicity. : Personal information : Affiliation, Occupation, Family. : Real Life Information : Main appearance, Created by, Designed by (these three in the perspective of possible sequels, other media, ecc.) Portrayed by. Let me know what you think!Elpeppo87 (talk) 09:49, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :Some of the "Biographical Information" parameters you recommended are good, and will likely be added to the template. "Created by" and "Designed by" are superfluous, though; pretty much everyone is going to have been created/designed by Kojima/Shinkawa, which is way too obvious to be meaningful (and even in the case of future media, it's not really high-value information compared to other parameters). Likewise, the "Physical Information" parameters are generally quite redundant (they're being used now because we don't have much to work with at the moment); a good, high quality infobox image immediately conveys most of a character's physical attributes, save for height and weight (though there may be exceptions of course). These proposed parameters work well enough on Metal Gear Wiki (whose character infobox parameters look a lot like the ones you've proposed), but they may not work quite as well in the context of Death Stranding. :We should wait for more information before deciding on how to revise the Infobox character template; it's best to wait to see what unique character information will actually be revealed, and what will be relevant and meaningful. Ideally, infoboxes should be lean as possible while still providing a proper overview of a subject. Off the top of my head, just for examples, Deus Ex Wiki, Assassin's Creed Wiki, and Memory Alpha all do a fairly good job of avoiding superfluous parameters and keeping their infoboxes lean, yet meaningful, IMO. Recludam (talk) 19:57, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Ok Recludam and thanks for the reply!Elpeppo87 (talk) 09:33, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hello Recludam. I've been assigned as the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Death Stranding Wiki. Fandom is currently reaching out to Sony to make this the official Wiki from the game. This means that both the publisher and developer will be making efforts to help promote this Wiki to new readers. My job as a part-time staff member is to help you and other editors expand the wiki and make it the best it can be. Please feel free to let me know if you need any assistance. Take care! --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )' 01:30, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Authenticated User from Sony Hello! I'm Joe, longtime employee at Fandom and manager of the team of Gaming Wiki Managers. We've been in contact with Sony Interactive, publisher for Death Stranding. A person from Sony has created an account here at Fandom, User:ChayaChaline, and has been verified with the AUTHENTICATED avatar border. I encourage you to introduce yourself when you have time! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:25, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Official wiki status Hello again. Thanks to our discussions with Sony, this is now the official wiki for Death Stranding, and I just added the "Official Wiki" badge to the wiki's wordmark. Keep up the good work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:57, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : That's awesome! Thanks for the heads-up. Recludam (talk) 17:25, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Discord Hi Recludam. As you may have noticed, ive added the discord widget invite link for the Death Standing Wiki. The server admins would love for you to join to discuss the Wiki. Nothing required however, take care! --'awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (Talk/ )''' 00:06, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Affiliating wikis Hey Recludam, I've been in talks with the head administrator over on the Metal Gear Wiki about affiliating our wikis and he agreed that it would be a great idea. I decided to run it by you and see if you were on the same page as well. I would personally suggest that we start affiliating our wiki with other fitting communities so we can form good relationships with said wikis and help put our wiki out there more. Let me know what you think! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:01, October 26, 2019 (UTC) : I'm against this. Interwiki affiliate blocks are noisy, what with all the external off-topic wordmarks / links; and they disrupt main page cohesion, as they aren't immediately relevant to the wiki topic. Given this wiki's well-exposed topic, our ties with r/DeathStranding and the Discord channel, and our seeming official affiliation with Sony, I think the wiki is faring and will fare quite well without a noisy, off-topic interwiki affiliate block on the main page. Recludam (talk) 06:53, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Affiliating wikis doesn't quite mean that it deserves its own section on the main page, there's a variety of ways to handle it. And in my opinion, Kojima's games tend to have a very dedicated community backing them. In turn, I think it would be useful to provide a list of resources and related communities, such as r/DeathStranding and the Metal Gear Wiki, on the wiki whether it be on the main page or somewhere else. There are more pros than cons in situations such as this. Interconnecting our wiki with other resources related to the matter is something many users like, and including the Metal Gear Wiki would honestly be the only wiki-related community I would see fit for such a matter. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 16:22, October 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Interwiki affiliations are only substantive when featured on main pages, no? That's why they're usually displayed there. I'm not opposed to subject-related affiliates, only off-topic ones. In this case, our wiki's name will only be included as one among many on Metal Gear Wiki's main page; not a real pro in regard to exposure and seems quite unnecessary. Recludam (talk) 07:20, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: Well the interwiki affiliations can go under the Community tab on the top navigation, many other wikis use that as an alternative to list their affiliations. However, I would much prefer a similar system on the main page. And as I said before, I am opposed to interwiki affiliations as well, however, the Metal Gear Wiki (and community in general) is closely related to the Death Stranding community. It would be the only other wiki that I would see fit to form an affiliation with. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:28, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: If you believe that strongly that this is worthwhile, I won't get in your way. It would be much appreciated, however, if Metal Gear Wiki put our affiliation at the forefront, given that they would be the only interwiki affiliate of ours, and MGS and DS are Kojima's two biggest titles. I'm particularly against our wordmark merely being thrown among a bunch of other wiki names (a whopping 14 others to be exact), whereas we would be including them as our primary/only interwiki affiliate – a rather lopsided affiliation; that's why I question the benefit and necessity of this. Recludam (talk) 23:02, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::: By forefront, you mean add our wiki to the top of their affiliates? I can definitely get that arranged. But if you don't mind I will continue with the affiliation. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:20, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, if they're willing, our wiki being placed at the top would be appreciated. Recludam (talk) 23:37, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Sam's info Hi I just wanted to say that I think we should add to Sam's page on his past. I think at this point it is worth adding some backstory such as his child, lover his full name etc. Because it's not really speculation at this point because of how much of this info is in the trailers. At the very least we should change the page to his full name Sam Porter Bridges, which is mentioned numerous times. Editor of the Month! Congratulations! You have been named Fandom's Editor of the Month for Gaming! If you would like to receive your physical prize, a Fandom hoodie, let me know and I can email you the form to have us ship it over. Congrats again! MisterWoodhouse (talk) 15:39, December 4, 2019 (UTC) : Congrats, indeed!-BowiQC (talk) 17:14, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Invitation to join the advisor program Hello! I'm Sannse, from Fandom's Editor Experience team. I'm contacting you as the most recently active admin. Hopefully you can pass this on to others as needed. One project that we're excited about launching is an initiative to pair newly registered users with experienced advisors (which they can choose from). These advisors would be available for answering basic editing questions and guiding appropriate edits, in the hope that these users will become active in the local community. Why do this, rather than rely on admins and moderators? We've seen from research and experience (both from Wikipedia) that establishing a human bond with a peer "senpai" or mentor can have a better effect on the comfort of the newcomer, especially where the high volume of edits may cause the quick response of rollbacks rather than taking the time to walk new editors through their early work. While some communities do take that time and care among their leaders, we feel an additional level might put new users at ease and help them be more comfortable with editing. Ultimately, we feel like this project will either free up some time for admins and moderators, or designate them as approachable welcomers to talk to and guide new users. We want to see how effective this is on a relatively small number of communities and see if Fandom's results are consistent with those experienced on Wikipedia. If they are, we may pursue expanding the pilot program and perhaps seeking to build it into a core part of the new platform. Here's what we would wish for your community to agree to: * At least one volunteer advisor, acting as an advisor and advocate helping newcomers. For the most part, this means responding to questions that newcomers leave the advisor in Discussions. Sometimes this may mean the advisor interacts with admins and moderators to address concerns regarding the newcomer. We have some advisors-at-large (those not tied to the local community, but available as fallbacks) already, but if you have ideas on who you might want to represent you in this role (or if you'd like to do so yourself!), feel free to contact me on my Wall. * Discussions / Feeds. Your community must have this active for the current solution to work. This is the primary method in which advisors have open communication with the users that choose them. We also recommend a Feeds channel of “Help Desk” where the communications can be placed, if you do not have a similar channel. * A change to your Welcome Messages to allow a method where a newcomer can choose an advisor. If you are currently participating in the MyDashboard program, there will be a card there to interact with an advisor. We are testing this for the next two months, and will see what the future of the program is thereafter. Is this a program you would feel comfortable with placing on your community? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:53, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for looking at it :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:38, December 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, I don't know what happened here, you replied that you are willing to try it, and I answered as though you said "no"! ::So going back to the beginning: thanks for the reply! Who would be your local advisors? We need at least one person willing to help the new users, with two or more being ideal. Just let me know and I'll set it up. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:35, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Hi An update on the advisor program. We've looked at the numbers and the project didn't give us the results we were hoping for. There just wasn't the boost in edits we wanted, and the number of users who followed though after choosing an advisor was very low. On the other hand, it was an idea that was generally liked by admins on the test wikis and we got some great feedback on the process. We also think there's potential for something similar on the UCP, so we want to look into that. This means we are going to wind down the project for now. We will leave it available to you, and add the set-up instructions to the Dev Wiki for other wikis to try. But it won't generally get updates and specific staff support. It's a shame, we had high hopes for this, but it just didn't work out as hoped. So it's up to you whether you are going to keep the feature or not. If you want to, then you don't need to do anything. The code will remain in place and work as before, and there will still be "at-large" advisors to help out. If you decide to opt out, just let us know and we'll reverse the changes we made. Let me know if you have any questions or need any help. Thanks again for being part of this experiment! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:52, February 13, 2020 (UTC)